Print documents have traditionally been used to convey technical information to readers. In the digital age, however, a trend has begun to utilize electronic devices to present this information to users rather than using print documents. Those who prefer print documents may find it difficult to navigate these digital documents due to a complicated user interface or for various other reasons. As digital documents can be very easy to collaboratively work on and share, those who prefer print documents can become disconnected from the digital work place.